fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slowing Magic (Nearó)
|rōmaji = Surōingu Majikku |type = Caster Magic |user = Various |image = |parent ability = Time Magic}} Slowing Magic ( Surōingu Majikku): is a type of Caster Magic that derives from Time Magic, it grants the user the ability to slow down time for anything within an area around them. Description At first glance, a user of this magic might be mistaken for being a user of High Speed as they can manoeuvre around the battlefield at the same pace, or even exceed them, in order to combat their opponents. But, in reality, they're using a variant of Time Magic that allows them to slow down time within a certain radius of themselves, either by applying it momentarily within a close proximity or by making it a consistent effect within an area around them. In whichever version they choose to apply Slowing Magic, its core fundamental is to appear as if they are moving much faster than they actually are while using it to feign, dodge and strike their opponents. The way people perceive this magic changes depending on the distance between them and the user, or rather if they're under its effect or not— as anyone outside of the area of effect will be able to see that the caster is moving at their usual speed while their opponents are moving significantly slower than normal. Thus, it might take a while for their opponents to realise the trick behind it unless if they manage to perceive how it affects the world around them. If they were to see something outside the area of effect or even if something should enter the vicinity from the outside, then they'll immediately see that it's moving a lot faster than usual. This is due to the fact that the user can only affect those within their sphere of influence and not anything that enters it, this includes items, people or magic that manages to exit their zone and then enter it again. Slowing Magic itself takes some time to prepare and when applying it with a consistent effect, it'll cause the user to rarely being able to create the ability more than two times per day. Thus, it forces the user to fight within that specific area or else they won't be able to take advantage of it. Once the designated area has been applied it cannot be changed unless removed and created again. But once it has been applied, they may freely slow down the rate at which their environment moves at through the use of spells in their arsenal. As mentioned earlier, the user can choose to not consistently apply the Slowing Magic within a large vicinity around them, but instead momentarily activating it within a significantly smaller area. When momentarily using this magic it'll grant the user a few extra moments to react to an incoming attack or to slip by their opponents own defences. This can either be applied at a distance of 8 ft (~245 cm) from the user or within a larger vicinity for a set distance, but it comes with a side-effect. When temporarily activating this magic the user cannot make direct contact with other living creatures, doing so will deactivate its effects and time will return to normal. Spells * Gear Change (ギアチェンジ Gia Chenji): is a set of Slowing Magic spells that determines the speed of which the area around the user moves at, making them able to freely change its pace for a short period of time with minimum interceptions. The user performs these spells by focusing their internal magical energies and preparing to apply it to the area around them, taking full advantage of the atmospheric magical eternano within that vicinity by having it act as an extension of the user themselves. They follow this up by summoning a magical seal beneath them and having it act as a mediator between the user and the proximity. From there, the user may apply one of three different speed "zones" that'll change the pace of which they move in, these being either a Greem, Yellow or Red Zone. Once applied it'll take effect on any and every single thing in the vicinity previously established by the user, making them able to slow down time on a whim in order to best suit the situation at hand and to take their opponents off guard. **'Gear Change: Green Zone' (ギアチェンジ: グリーンゾーン Gia Chenji: Gurīnzōn): is the first of the three different speed zones for Slowing Magic, this one causing the area to be moving at 50% slower compared to their normal speed. When applying this upon the magical seal created just prior, it'll take on a green hue before immediately taking effect and changing the speed of their surroundings movement by half. **'Gear Change: Yellow Zone' (ギアチェンジ: イエローゾーン Gia Chenji: Ierōzōn): is the second of the three different speed zones for Slowing Magic, taking it down a notch by causing the vicinity to move at 100% slower compared to their normal speed. Similar to that of the Green Zone, once the spell is applied to the magical seal it'll take on a yellow tint as it takes effect and changes the surrounding speed at double pace. **'Gear Change: Red Zone' (ギアチェンジ: レッドゾーン Gia Chenji: Reddozōn): is the last of the three different speed zones for Slowing Magic, this one being somewhat different as it can only be applied for a short period of time being returning to it previous speed zone, this one making the area around them move at 200% slower compared to their normal speed. The colour of the magical seal turning into a bright red dye, showcasing the last warning one percieves before the user changes the world around them to go at an extremely slow pace or fast depending on one's perspective. This can only last for a period of three seconds before it automatically switching back. The cost of casting this speed is enough for the user to only being able to cast it once per day, while doing so again is possible but bearing the risk of nullifying the influence they've got on the area. * Motor (モータ Mōta): is a momentary spell that allows the user to temporarily slow down time around them in order to close the distance between them and their destination. When performing this spell the user focuses on applying their magical energies outwards and having it affect the atmospheric eternano around them and within a set distance from them. Once this is done, the user will successfully have caused the world between the user and their destination to slow down to such an extent that it would appear as if they're teleporting from one place to another. While in this state, the user may not come in contact with other beings as doing so will cancel the spell and have them return to their normal pace. It should also be noted that should anyone find themselves between the user and their designated position, they'll be able to move at normal speed as the spell only affects the area around the spell and not those in the crossfire. Making the spell serve as a way to not only make the user themselves move at an "increased" speed but also for their allies. The spell will last until the user either reach their destination or if they step outside the given boundary. * Haste ( Heisuto): is a momentary spell that grants the user access to briefly slow down time on an area of close proximity, being most often utilised as a way to dodge an incoming at the last second or to exploit their opponent's mistakes. Being very similar to the way the user casts Motor, the user will be able to enact this spell once they've focused their internal magical energies and then applied it within a close proximity from themselves. Once this has been prepared and later cast, the user will have the ability to slow down time to the point that it could be said that it has been completely stopped for a second— giving them ample time to respond to the situation at hand. See Also *'Time Magic' *'High Speed' Trivia *This is the author’s own interpretation of Slowing Magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic